The maximum ride
by byronsar
Summary: Sometimes, theres crazy people, sometimes theres normal people, and then theres me. Maximum Ride. Not a catching name, I know, But look on the bright side! If you read this, you wont be killed! Wow Max, harsh. Rated T for romance, blood, blood thursty animals, dieing... Etc.


Max POV

Here's a tip, for anyone who was wondering. Never fly through a cloud. Especially if you have girls pulling on your sweatshirt, and a plane's coming from the other side.

Yes, I did just say _fly._

And this is how my day started:

I pranced softly on the watery substance beneath my feet. _Clouds_. If you've never been on a cloud barefoot before, its probably one of the best experiences ever. I spun around a few times, taking in the warm, salty air around me. Wait, salty? _  
..._

At that moment, the scene blurred with the sounds of alarms. No, _an _alarm. I bolted upright and smashed my head on the low water pipe above my bed. Why did I choose this bed again? I groaned and rubbed the now forming bump on my forehead. I stepped into my soft slippers next to the mattress. We had been on the run for a while now, always getting attacked, always being watched. We had been tired and wounded from the last fight, when we had come across this abandoned cabin. We made camp, and slept here the past 2-5 days. Like I could keep track.

I stumbled towards the bathroom, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes. I looked at the door, not even noticing that it was closed until I crashed into it. I slumped down the wall, in no pain what-so-ever, just needing to sleep.

I heard a figure come out of the bathroom and sit next to me. I felt his stare boring into me, but did nothing.

Knowing who it was, I snuggled closer and layed my head on his shoulder. Fang gently combed through my hair with his finger.

"Hey, Max"

I glanced up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You know, last night, I was in bed, looking up into the stars thinking about you"

I opened my mouth to say something when-

"And then I thought,'where the heck is the ceiling?'"

I stared at him, all signs of tiredness slipping off my face.

Then I laughed.

I slipped off him and on to the floor as I heard him chuckle. I was laughing really loud too, and as I was having my moment, I felt Fang's hand clamp over my mouth and he was trying to hush me. He was having a hard time controlling himself though.

I started making those weird silent laughs where it just hurts you stomach. Tears were streaming down my face, right into my mouth. Yuck.

I think Fang felt them too, because his hand was still over my mouth.

...

I made my way downstairs, and the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the room. I plopped down on the couch and turned on ESPN sports. I don't know why I like that show, I guess I just like people being in physical pain, because we live through worse everyday.

Fang sat down and put his arm around me.

Okay, I guess you couldn't officially call it _dating, _but it definitely felt like it. We were always holding hands and spending time together. The little ones thought it was gross, we thought it was romantic. Sometimes when I would have nightmares or exploding headaches (Which don't happen a lot anymore), we would even sleep together.

On the TV, The Japanese score a point against the Americans in a game of competitive ping-pong.

I shouted, "NO! AMERICANS HAVE WAY BETTER HAND-EYE COORDINATION! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING!?"

I slumped into the couch and crossed my arms, like a 6-year-old child. Fang glanced at me, the rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen.

I heard Iggy shout that breakfast was ready. I shot up and ran to the table, stuffed my mouth with bacon, ran back to the couch, and even before anyone had even reached to doorway yet.

"All women are pigs" Fang said.

Iggy looked up."Ah, pigs: an omnivorous, domesticated, cloven hoof vertebrate that defecate the same place it consumes."

Fang smiled, "Exactly."

...

I sat on the top of the house, on full alert, scanning the surrounding forest. Soon, I started to drift into my own world, thinking about thing besides our crazy mutant life.

I felt Fang slip silently beside me.

I exhaled and looked at him.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

I looked down at my legs and blushed as if on instinct.

"Well, I just wanted to say.. that-"

Suddenly, We both locked eyes on movement in the distance. I stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the roof. Fang did as well. He cocked his head and squinted at the forming black mass in the sky. It looked like giant crows...

My eyes suddenly widened.

Erasers.

I ran downstairs, Fang close behind.

"Everyone outside, outside, now, now, now!" I screamed, watching as surprised faces looked at me, then ran through the door. I soft tug on my shirt made me jump. I looked down to light blond curls.

"Yes Angel?"

Her worried face was pale and anxious.

"Erasers?" She asked.

I nodded. I looked through the window. My eyes widened once again. I threw Angel on to my back and raced for the door. The porch was hard wood and was about three stories above ground. Yeah, we did some renovating.

I waved to Fang, who was already on the ground. He looked up, dark eyes shining. I nearly dropped Angel. Our eyes met and we had a silent conversation between us. I nodded then literally _threw _Angel over the deck, watching her fall. Fang caught her, just as she was about to become a pancake.

Then I heard the soft sound of a whistle.

You couldn't have heard it, unless you were a mutant, which of course I am. But even then it was difficult to make out. I dought anyone on the ground heard it. I slowly turned around. The sound was familiar, I just couldn't pinpoint it. The whistling became suddenly more louder.

wwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee eeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

My insides were screaming at me to get out of the house, but I didn't. It was like I was stuck to the ground. Then I noticed it wasn't my insides that were screaming, It was my flock. I finally realized what was whistling. I had to get out of here.

I reached the front porch just as the bomb exploded.

...

I felt my body fly through the air. That was all I could do at this point. Feel. Touch. My eardrums were being blown out, my eyes were clogged with smoke, my nose was stuffed up, and my mouth was just plain dry. So, yeah, back to square one again. I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs, but felt no pain. I must've landed. If this is what landing a space shuttle feels like, then Houston, we have a problem.

I was feightly aware of my surroundings, and that someone was sitting on my back. _Aw man, _I thought, _I just got pretty much blown up, I fell from three stories up and landed on the cold, hard _ground, _and now I have to beat up some guy who just couldn't wait for a bar stool or something? This is probably the best day ever._

Then I suddenly became aware that I still couldn't breath.

It was like someone was pushing down on my throat, and didn't care if I died or not.

I started hearing a moaning sound. It sounded in agony. Oh, yeah Max, someones going to be moaning because there 'peachy keen'?

Then I realized I was moaning.

I'd noticed I had never moaned before. Well, except for that one time were I ate a peanut the wrong way, and I started choking.

But besides that.

My eyes started to open, and it sounded like I took two pieces of rubber and started to split then in half down then middle. When my eyes were open all the way, I saw, that I wasn't face first in the dirt. I was staring up at five worried faces, six if you count Total, which I never do.

Fang probably looked the most worried, his face full of emotion,(which never happens, by the way).

Then I blinked, and the world spinned.

Okay, so yeah, I guess I couldn't figure out which way was up or down, but this was way worse. It felt like I was in a dryer set to 'obliterate Max' mode. Yeah, calming thought.

"Max."

"ax!"

"x!"

""

Fang's calming voice started to fade into the distance, until he started slaped me across my face a couple of times. Real smooth Fang.

"Okay, I'm up, im up." I moaned. I sat up and looked around. I jumped.

An Eraser had its gun pointed at my head, it's barrel aimed straight up my nose.

I narrowed my eyes. "Could you possibly point that at someone a little _less important?_"

The Eraser snarled but lowered his gun to point at Fang.

"Yeah, he's kind of important too." I stated. The Eraser was about to pull his trigger on me, when Another Eraser spoke up.

"Hey, leave her to me!"

I froze.

Ari.

Will he never die?

**Hoped you liked it. I think it might have gone a little fast, but that's just me. R&R!**

**-Byronsar**


End file.
